<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No More Gasping For A Breath by gallowdance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408888">No More Gasping For A Breath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallowdance/pseuds/gallowdance'>gallowdance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Caretaking, Character Study, Comfort, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Panic Attacks, Part 3 spoilers, Post Part 3 Finale, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallowdance/pseuds/gallowdance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing Zelda nearly die in front of her, Sabrina becomes increasingly anxious  about losing her Aunt for good.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hilda Spellman &amp; Sabrina Spellman, Hilda Spellman &amp; Sabrina Spellman &amp; Zelda Spellman, Hilda Spellman &amp; Zelda Spellman, Sabrina Spellman &amp; Zelda Spellman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No More Gasping For A Breath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set directly after Part 3 but diverges from canon. So no looming apocalypse/two Sabrina’s etc.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hilda comes home from spending time with Dr. C one evening, to find her sister lounging in the living area with her stocking clad feet up and smoking a cigarette. There’s a book in her lap and a plate of half eaten short-bread on the small table next to her. And crumbs on the floor; Zelda was a slob when left to her own devises. And she worries about when she actually marries and moves in with Dr. C, because Zelda has never been the domestic type. Hilda could also murder her for taking the biscuits in the first place, she’d baked those for everyone not just her. Usually she’d say as much to her sister, but right now she had something more pressing to talk to her about. And giving Zelda grief before asking her for something was never a good idea. Even if it was well deserved.</p><p> </p><p>Upon hearing her walk in Zelda opens one blue eye, and peers at Hilda. “Oh you’re back.” She says in a measured tone. “I thought you’d abandoned me.” She goes on and closes her eye again. “I’ve already eaten so you don’t have to strain yourself by making my dinner.” She adds with only a hint of sarcasm.</p><p> </p><p>Okay so Zelda was in a petulant mood, not the easiest time to speak to her. Then again it was rare to find Zelda in an accommodating state of mind anyway, so Hilda would just have to work with what she had. “Zelds a plate of biscuits isn’t dinner.” She says carefully,“and seeing as I baked them, if you do mean that was you dinner then technically I did make it then.”</p><p> </p><p>Zelda ignores her point; because she knows she is right. “Did you want anything? I’m trying to relax I’ve had quite a taxing day at the Academy while you were off gallivanting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually there is something I’d like you to do.” Hilda says as she goes to sit down. She moves Zelda’s long legs out of the way, which earns her a grunt from her sister, but she moves anyway. “I really think you need to have a conversation with Sabrina.” She says as Zelda lifts her legs back up so they were across Hilda’s lap. </p><p> </p><p>Zelda opens her eyes properly, takes a deep drag from her cigarette and blows the smoke up into there air.  “And what <i>exactly</i> do you want me to talk to her about?” </p><p> </p><p>Hilda fiddles with the material of her cardigan as she looks over at Zelda who is looking at her with a piercing gaze from where she’s reclining. </p><p> </p><p>“Well I don’t know if you have noticed but the poor lamb hasn’t been herself for a while now.” Hilda begins after taking a deep breath. “I thought at first it was because of everything that’s happened lately. You know the whole queen of hell thing mainly <i>but</i>...” she trails off. It was always difficult to know how to word things to her sister. Although she tried to hide behind a mask of aloofness, she knew deep down Zelda was a delicate soul. </p><p> </p><p>“Use your words Hildegard, stop stuttering like a child caught misbehaving. You know how it grates on me when you do that.” Zelda says as she adjusts herself more comfortably. Well maybe she wasn’t that delicate, Hilda muses. </p><p> </p><p>Hilda frowns, “fine.” She resolves to being blunt. “I think finding you practically dead in our foyer has tramutized her more than she is willing to admit.” She speaks quickly and averts her eyes once again. </p><p> </p><p>Zelda regards her for a moment, then blows out more smoke through her nostrils. “So, you are blaming <i>me</i> for causing our niece distress?” She asks coldly. Then leans over to the coffee table to drop a half smoked cigarette still in its holder on an ashtray. “You were at deaths door as well.” She says as she swings her legs off of Hilda and sits up.  Her hair is slightly disheveled, so she smooths it down as she speaks. “You cannot put this all on me. Maybe you should talk to her.”</p><p> </p><p>“First of all, I’m <i>not</i> blaming you for anything.” Hilda says, slightly offended that her sister would assume such a thing. “It’s not your fault that you were shot, just as it was not my fault that I got turned into a blooming spider monster.”  She takes a breath, tries to gather herself. Arguing with Zelda would not solve things. “And I know that Sabrina was upset that we both nearly died but, <i>Zelds</i>...you know it’s different when it comes to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Zelda shrugs, “enough of this lunacy.” She says as she moves to stand up. “You are her guardian as well as I am, perhaps you should take more responsibility and stop leaving it to me to always be the one to <i>talk</i> to her.”</p><p> </p><p>Hilda places a hand on her wrist to stop her from moving. “Thing is Zelda she see’s me as her Aunt who always has her back. Or well I try to anyway. But she sees you more as a mother. Even without Edward showing us that vision. We both have always known it.” Hilda smiles at her but Zelda looks away frowning. “Don't get me wrong I <i>love </i> being the fun Aunt because being a mother was your calling, not mine. Just like with the Academy.” </p><p> </p><p>Hilda waits for Zelda to look at her.</p><p> </p><p>When she does she is fighting back tears, yep, her sister really was a softy underneath all that haughty exterior. “I would never of let a mortal with a gun take me away from Sabrina.” </p><p> </p><p>“That's why you fought so bloody hard to get back to the land of the living.” Hilda agrees. "And hey, you saved me as well you know. I'd of quite happily stayed in limbo, oblivious to everything, but you brought me back with you."</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I did you fool, otherwise I'd have to cook my own dinners.”  Zelda says back and Hilda smiles and then laughs.</p><p> </p><p>Zelda wipes a stray tear from her cheek, then sniffs. "I'll talk to, Sabrina." She promises. "But I need some time, I...<i>well</i> I loathe to admit it but when I realised I had been shot I was frightened, and.” She stops, and looks as if she’s contemplating wether to divulge more information. Then she just sighs, “and it still frightens me sometimes."</p><p> </p><p>Hilda already knew this from the amount of times Zelda had woken up screaming in the night. But she doesn't bring it up; knowing her sister would feel self consious and then bite her head off.</p><p> </p><p>So she settles with a simple, "okay, you know best."</p><p> </p><p>•</p><p> </p><p>“Aunt Zelda! <i>Stop</i>. You’re going to fall!” Sabrina calls up over the wind that’s blowing far to harshly for the middle of summer.</p><p> </p><p>From her place on the ladder Zelda frowns behind dark sunglasses. She glances over her shoulder and looks down at Sabrina. “And who else will be getting the leaves out of the gutter? I don’t see you or Ambrose offering.” She drawls, then takes a drag of her cigarette.</p><p> </p><p>This action only increases Sabrina’s panicked tone, “and you’re <i>smoking</i>?!” She shouts as she approaches the bottom of the ladder, which is leaning precuriusly against the side of their house  and holds on to its legs for dear life. “You shouldn’t be smoking up there! What if you fell because you aren’t holding on properly? What if you set the leaves on fire and...for <i>Hell’s</i> sake Aunt Zee, why are you wearing heels like that on a ladder...you...you could-</p><p> </p><p>“Will you <i>please</i> cease your infernal ranting.” Zelda interrupts and goes back to throwing leaves out of the gutter with one hand while her other hand holds up her victorian cigarette holder up as if she wasn’t on top of a ladder on a windy day, wearing a pencil skirt and high heels. “Haven’t you got anything more productive  to do with your time other than dictate how I should take care of my home? And <i>will </i>you let go of the ladder. Honestly  if I do plummet to my death then it will be your fault.” Zelda bellows harshly and taps off some ash from her cigarette.</p><p> </p><p>“Sabrina?” A much lighter, gentler tone of voice startles the younger witch.</p><p> </p><p>Upon hearing her name Sabrina glances behind her to find her Aunt Hilda standing there with a look of worry on her face. “Is everything alright, love?”</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina points up to the ladder where Zelda is pointedly ignoring her. “No, Aunt Hilda everything is <i>not</i> alright.” Sabrina punctuates each word as though to make her point. </p><p> </p><p>Hilda looks up to where Sabrina is pointing and chuckles, “Oh is it that time of year again when your Aunt Zelda actually does something other than smoke like a chimney and make digs at us from the breakfast table.” She jokes but then shakes her head when she sees the cigarette in Zelda’s hand. “Oh errr, well maybe <i>not</i> the smoking like a chimney bit.” </p><p> </p><p>Sabrina’s mouth opens in disbelief, “have I gone insane?! Why is this normal to you both? She could fall!” </p><p> </p><p>Hilda walks up next to Sabrina with a gentle smile and places a reassuring hand under her elbow. “Love, your Aunt is protected by magic. She wouldn’t go up there if she wasn’t.” Hilda explains to her but Sabrina eyes her suspiciously before looking back at the ladder. The more she focuses the more she can see the tell tale signs of an enchantment. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, lamb.” Hilda squeezes Sabrina’s bicep kindly. “Let’s go inside, I’ve made us some egg salad sandwiches for lunch.”</p><p> </p><p>Hilda hooks their arms together to lead Sabrina back around the house and indoors, but her niece hesitates. “But I don’t want to leave Auntie Zee, <i>just...</i>well in case the spell breaks or <i>something</i>.”</p><p> </p><p>Hilda looks at the way Sabrina’s eyes are glued on Zelda, and the curiosity that brought her out to see what her niece was up to turns to worry. But she doesn’t let it show, instead she just beams at her lovingly. “I tell you what. Why don’t you go inside to get the sandwiches. Put them in a basket get some Ice Tea for us and something stronger for your Aunt Zelda, and then we can all have a picnic on the porch!”</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina glances back at Hilda. “A picnic?” She looks down at her feet doubtful, “I don’t think Aunt Zelda will come down for a picnic.” </p><p> </p><p>Hilda leans in closer so she can whisper into Sabrina’s ear. “If there’s one thing I know about your Aunt Zelda, is that she has a bigger sweet tooth than the both of us. And I just so happen to have some lemon meringue pie left over in the fridge,” she leans back with a smile and disconnects their arms, “you grab that as well as the sandwiches and by the time you come back out we will both be waiting at the porch.” </p><p> </p><p>Sabrina debates wether or not this is a good idea for a few seconds, before finally giving in. “Okay. I’ll see is Ambrose wants to eat with us as well. Just, please keep an eye on the ladder.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yes! What a lovely idea. All four of us! Hop to it!” Hilda motions with her head towards around the corner of the house and Sabrina just nods at her. Then with one last look at Zelda, which does not go un missed  by Hilda, she heads in to get the food and drink.</p><p> </p><p>Hilda watches her go until she has rounded the corner before finally turning towards the ladder her sister is on with a determined expression. Zelda either hasn’t noticed that she’s been out all this time talking to Sabrina. Or more than likely she was ignoring them. </p><p> </p><p>“Zelds!” She calls up, “could you come down for a minute please, love!” </p><p> </p><p>She hears a sharp sigh. Then Zelda drops the leaves in her hand and pulls off her sunglasses in order to look over her shoulder and glare at Hilda. “Am I cursed to be disturbed each time I try to get a little work done around our home?” She asks rhetorically, but loudly enough for Hilda to hear her. “As I have just told, Sabrina I will not be coming down until I have finished. Honestly, Hilda don’t encourage her.” </p><p> </p><p>Hilda rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. Zelda being all high and mighty about doing one job was an annoying habit her sister had, had ever since they were children. It was Hilda who cooked and cleaned and did things like this. Zelda lounged around and spent her time reading about ancient magic, when she wasn’t teaching at the Academy of course. And that was fine by Hilda, infact she preferred it to having to endure Zelda’s self ritchous mood, which always followed when she did something out of the ordinary. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, thing is Zelds...I <i>really</i> think you should come down.” Hilda insists innocently as she walks closer to the bottom of the ladder.<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Zelda mutters something under her breath, places her sunglasses back on and takes another intake of smoke before returning to what she was doing. This time very obviously ignoring her sister. </p><p> </p><p>Hilda clenches her jaw, then narrows her eyes and makes sure Zelda is distracted before mumbling a quiet spell. </p><p> </p><p>She waits a couple of minutes for it to take affect and then there is rather loud sound of fabric ripping. </p><p> </p><p>Zelda screeches and tries to reach behind her and to where the hem of her vintage skirt has just ripped. “Satan in Hell!” She growls and she tries to peer down over her shoulder, “This skirt is haute couture! I’ve had it since that spell I lived in Paris in the 1940s. Hilda, is it bad? Will you be able to mend it?!”</p><p> </p><p>Hilda feigns concern, and puts a hand up to shade the sun from her eyes as she looks up the ladder. “Hard to tell from here, come down and I’ll have a look for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Zelda seemingly to horrified at the thought of her precious skirt being damaged doesn’t seem to realise that she’s just been tricked. And practically stomps down the ladder as quickly as her heels can carry her.</p><p> </p><p>Once she gets down she brushes off some dirt from the front of her burgundy shirt, then looks at Hilda expectantly. “Well?!” She says, turning around to show Hilda the damage. “I swear to Hecate ...if you can’t fix it that will be that last time I do anything remotely helpful around this house!” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, Zelda! I’ll have that fixed up as if it was brand new by tomorrow morning for you.” Hilda exclaims sweetly, not really looking at it. But she would fix it the next day. “Now, <i>errrm </i> about Sabrina. I think maybe you need to have that chat with her we discussed before.” Hilda says delicately. </p><p> </p><p>Zelda turns around and narrows her eyes. “Oh. Don’t you worry about that I most certainly will be speaking with her.” She agrees and taps the filter of her cigarette off of the holder then stops on it with her foot. </p><p> </p><p>Hilda grimaces, she was always finding stub ends all over the place and picking them up after Zelda.</p><p> </p><p>Without saying anything else Zelda begins to walk away. Hilda takes a second to realise and hurries after her, “Well that’s good then because I think she’s getting worse and you did say you would talk to her.” </p><p> </p><p>Zelda huffs indignantly in response. And they make it to the front of the house just in time to see Sabrina walk out with a basket at the crook of her elbow.</p><p> </p><p>“Sabrina Spellman!” Zelda shouts as she makes her way up the steps to the porch. “What on earth did you think you were doing just then? Shouting at me like a banshee like that.” She tuts and shakes her head when she gets to the top step. “Honestly I thought your days of melodramatic teenage behaviour were behind you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina looks stricken, and Hilda glances at her sister. “When I said have a little chat I meant about-</p><p> </p><p>“Enough!” Zelda interrupts with a raised hand. “This is where she gets it from, Hilda. You have to stop coddling her. Now then.” She turns her attention back to her niece. “Are you going to explain yourself?” </p><p> </p><p>“I just didn’t want you to fall.” Sabrina answers honestly . And looks on the verge of tears. Hilda is at her side in a second whole Zelda just looks skeptical.</p><p> </p><p>“There, there, love. It’s okay. ” Hilda soothes as she stokes Sabrina’s hair. “Your Aunt Zelda is fine. We all <i>are </i> fine.” </p><p> </p><p>Zelda rolls her eyes. “Of course I Am. I think I can manage climbing a ladder.” She says  and walks towards the basket. “But now I’m exhausted and annoyed, so you two can enjoy a picnic without me, while I indulge in some peace and quiet.” She pulls out the bottle of scotch that Sabina has brought out for her from the basket.  She holds the bottle by the neck and shakes her head one last time at the both of them. “Honestly, you two. I can’t even fathom sometimes.” She dismisses them with a wave of her hand as she disappears into the house.</p><p> </p><p>Hilda attempts a smile at Sabrina. Usually they would catch each others eyes knowingly whenever Zelda would over react. Sabrina just looks anxious though and so Hilda's smile dissapears. </p><p> </p><p>•</p><p> </p><p>That evening after some  coaxing from Hilda, Zelda knocks on Sabrina’s bedroom door twice, then walks in. Her niece is sat on the floor cross legged and practising her incantations. A flurry of pride fills Zelda at the sight. </p><p> </p><p>“Aunt Zee!” Sabrina says brightly when she opens her eyes and see’s her standing there. She’s on her feet immediately and barrels into her for a hug. “I’m sorry about this afternoon.”</p><p> </p><p>Zelda frowns as she rubs Sabrina’s back lightly. “You don't have to, I forget sometimes how sensetive you can be. And given everything that's happened lately I suppose it is understandble.” She says, trying to make herself sound less harsh than usual. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Sabrina replies as she takes a step back from her aunt. "I guess, but it was mainy because I thought you were going to fall."</p><p> </p><p>Zelda half smiles at her. “Yes, well forget about that now. I was wondering if you would like to help me brew some potions. Just the two of us, before dinner. And we can talk about how you are feeling a bit more.” </p><p> </p><p>Sabrina looks surprised at the request, mainly because it was aunt Hilda who enjoyed brewing potions. And Zelda never discussed feelings. Never the less she beams at the idea of spending some time with her older aunt. “Sure! Are we going down to the green house then?” She asks excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>Her reaction, although sweet, swells concern within Zelda. Usually she had to drag Sabrina kicking and screaming to do anything like this. The girl had a vast group of friends and spent most of her time with them rather than indoors at home. </p><p> </p><p>Perhaps Hilda had been right. Not that she would ever admit it. </p><p> </p><p>“No dear, I’ve set up in the mortuary tonight, you know how my allergies are in that Green House.” </p><p> </p><p>Sabrina’s face turns ash white. </p><p> </p><p>“Sabrina? Are you alright. You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”  Zelda asks as she steps forward and places her palm against her nieces forehead. “If you’re coming down with something perhaps we should do potions another time?”</p><p> </p><p>Sabina shakes her head and Zelda drops her hand. “No, Aunt Zee. I want to spend time with you but can we not use the mortuary, please.”</p><p> </p><p>It dawns on Zelda then. </p><p> </p><p>That’s where they took her, that’s where she almost died. </p><p> </p><p>“Sabrina I’ve already-</p><p> </p><p>“Please, auntie. Not there.”  Usually Zelda would admonish Sabrina about how rude it was to interrupt someone. </p><p> </p><p>Instead she just  nods. “As you wish.”</p><p> </p><p>She watches the relief flood over Sabrina’s features just as guilt floods onto hers.</p><p> </p><p>•</p><p> </p><p>Zelda had intended to speak to Sabrina while brewing their potions the other night. Instead she had found spending care free time with her niece such a pleasant distraction that she didn’t want to ruin it with such a heavy topic. </p><p> </p><p>So two whole weeks had passed and nothing had been said. Hilda keeps reminding her that she can’t put it off forever and Zelda would be lying if she hadn’t noticed the way Sabrina was practically joined to her at the hip these days.</p><p> </p><p>It was like when she had been five and Zelda had gone away to Berlin for a month for a solstice gathering. After she came back the toddler refused to leave her side and would always insist on holding her hand wherever they went. </p><p> </p><p>The memory makes her smile sadly as she was getting dressed one morning.</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina happens to be walking past the bedroom at the same time, when she catches a glimpse of Zelda in the room through a crack on the door. She was tucking in a satin shirt into her trousers at the waist; when Zelda suddenly hissed in pain. </p><p> </p><p>Sabrina is in the room quicker than two shakes of a lamb’s tale, “aunt Zelda what’s wrong?!” She asks in a panicked tone. 

</p><p> </p><p>“Sabrina? What are you doing in here?” Zelda asks back with a hint of annoyance. She tries to carry on tucking in her shirt, but Sabrina’s eyes are glued on a tiny scar that’s on her exposed skin, just above the high waisted trousers. </p><p> </p><p>Zelda follows her gaze and finishes tucking in her shirt as to cover the small scar. “It’s rude to stare young lady.” She says, then flips her auburn hair behind her back.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that from where you were shot?” Sabrina asks, still looking at where the scar had been. Even though it was covered up now by her slacks.</p><p> </p><p>“What a thing to ask! Of course it is.” She answers and turns away from Sabrina to pick up a bottle of perfume and sprays it onto both her wrists before rubbing them together.</p><p> </p><p>“Why were you hissing like that though!” Sabrina goes on following Zelda over to the vanity. “I mean I didn’t know it still hurt you.” </p><p> </p><p>Zelda watches Sabrina with a frown through the reflection on the mirror in front of her. “It’s only when I apply to much pressure or catch it on something. Nothing to worry about .” She answers absentmindedly. “Besides our wonderful ally, Mambo Marie says it should be healed properly in another month or so.” She explains with a small playful smile on her lips when mentioning the voodoo witch.</p><p> </p><p>She’s so distracted by the thought of her new lover that she doesn’t notice Sabrina rush up behind her and wrap her arms around her middle. Out of instinct she puts her hand on top of Sabrina’s which are around her front. “What this for?” She asks, her voice catches in her throat as it always did when given affection from her niece. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m just glad that you’re here Aunt Zelda.” Sabrina mumbles into her back. And Zelda swallows a lump in her throat at this. She marvells sometimes about how caring her niece truly was. A trait no doubt she got from Hilda and not herself. </p><p> </p><p>Slowly, she dislodges herself, just so she can turn to hug Sabrina back. It shocks her find that in bare feet her niece has at least an inch on her in height. Where did the little girl that she used to finger paint with go?</p><p> </p><p>“Where else would I be? Someone has to be here to fix the chaos that you bring.” Zelda replies sarcastically, as she holds onto Sabrina in a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Zelds, have you seen my-oh errr, never mind.” Hilda says from the door, noting wanting to interrupt such a tender moment.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Hilda.” Zelda insists though as she releases Sabrina, apart from and arm around her waist. “What was it that you were looking for?” She asks, acutely aware of how Sabrina was refusing to let go of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’ve been working on another novel and I was just wondering if I’d left it up here.” Hilda answers, watching the way Sabrina was looking a Zelda as if she would break into a million pieces at any second. </p><p> </p><p>Zelda closes her eyes and counts to ten in her head, “you are ridiculous.” She says and clicks her tongue. “Sabrina help your aunt find her trashy fiction. I need to get to the Academy” She orders as she pulls herself free. Zelda glances at herself in the mirror once more, rubs the corner of her mouth with her index finger where her lipstick has smudged, then nods satisfied with her appearance.</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina hasn’t moved, she just keeps looking at her as if she wants to say something. So Zelda claps her hands, “chop chop!” She says as she breezes over to a pair of heels and toes into them.</p><p> </p><p>•</p><p> </p><p>Zelda rarely enjoyed time to herself these days. And although the Academy was her calling, it was nice to spend time away from the place. And away from her home too. She seldom got two minutes to herself and as of late Sabrina was constantly hovering near her. Not that she really minded, but sometimes she needed her space. </p><p> </p><p>So she’d decided  to go on a moonlight walk through the forest to clear her mind. It was an activity she rarely indulged in anymore, but one she had enjoyed even on cold nights in her youth.</p><p> </p><p>And it was just as pleasant as she recalled. Having forgone stilettos for heeled boots and her black fur coat. She does regret not wearing gloves though, but blows hot air into her hands to keep them warm now and again. </p><p> </p><p>Her content is however as usual, short lived. Because her keen sense of her surroundings alerts her to the sound of someone following her.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a slither of fear that courses through her. She had her powers back ten fold, but that didn’t mean she wanted to face whatever was stalking her alone. She imagines it to perhaps be a vengeful Pagan that got away or some Demon from Hell who was angry at them for disowning the Dark Lord. </p><p> </p><p>Either way she knows she can’t keep walking.<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>So after taking a few deep breaths she whirls around with outstretched arms and begins the incantation of a spell. The earth begins to shake as she speaks, only for a sorrowful looking silhouette to emerge from behind a tree.</p><p> </p><p>Zelda squints and then blinks a few times to make sure she can see correctly, “Sabrina?” She ceases the spell immediately.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde witch approaches her almost nervously. “Hey auntie.”</p><p> </p><p>Not only had she followed her out here but Zelda’s eyes go wide when she realises her niece hasn’t even bothered to put on a coat. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you ‘hey auntie’ me.” Zelda seethes as she removes her coat from her shoulders. “Do you know how dangerous it is to be out  alone at this time after everything!” She lectures as she passes the coat to Sabrina, “here put this on before you catch your death!”</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina wants to argue but the look on her aunts face tells her it would be in her best interest to do as she it told. So she puts the coat on, it smells of Dior perfume and stale cigarettes and she instantly pulls it on tighter around herself. “Thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>Zelda pulls out a half smoked pack of cigarettes from her trouser pocket, accompanied  by her holder and lights it in one swift motion. With magic of course. </p><p> </p><p>“I know you’re angry but I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Sabrina tries, “I mean like you said it’s dangerous out here alone sometimes,  so I thought at least if I came with you you’d be safer.” </p><p> </p><p>“There is a difference between accompanying someone and following them.” Zelda says after taking a drag of her cigarette. “What you are doing it called stalking.” She taps ash from her cigarette, “besides I said it was dangerous for you, not me. I have lived centuries longer than you, dear. And I am quite capable of taking care of myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I was almost Queen or Hell, so I think I know how to take care of myself in some woods,” Sabrina snaps back, then looks down at her feet when Zelda glares at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Be that as it may, you shouldn’t follow people without their knowledge.” Zelda sighs, then motions in the direction they both came from. “Come on lets go home. If you’re here then your aunt Hilda is probably worried sick.” </p><p> </p><p>Sabrina walks alongside her and mumbles. “I told her what I was doing so I wouldn’t count on it.” </p><p> </p><p>Zelda frowns, “what was that?”</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina shrugs, then places her hands inside the pockets of the coat Zelda had given her. She feels something inside one of them and pulls the object out to investigate. She smirks at her Aunt when she finds herself holding a Hershey’s bar.</p><p> </p><p>Zelda’s cheeks which were already red because of the cold air turn positively beetroot. “You can have it. I need to watch my figure anyway.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Sabrina says as she eagerly unwraps it. </p><p> </p><p>They walk like that in silence for a while. With Zelda smoking and Sabrina nibbling on the chocolate bar. It’s not until their home comes into view again does Zelda break the silence. “Sabrina, you do know that you don’t have to worry about my well  being so much don’t you?” She says as she discards her cigarette.</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina pauses mid bite and looks at Zelda. “You don’t undertand Aunt Zee.”</p><p> </p><p>Zelda turns to face her niece and halts her from walking further with a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Then talk to me, explain what has you so discombobulated.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was the one who  found you first.” Sabrina begins, a pained expression on her face as she relives it. “You were lying in a pool of blood. I tried to talk to you and for a second your eyes were opened but...but you weren’t really there. And then you’re eyes closed and I thought you’d never open them again.”  Tears fall down her cheek freely as she speaks.</p><p> </p><p>Zelda debates in her head how to approach the topic. She decides quickly that honestly was what was needed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to patronise you and tell you that I’m never going to die, because even I am not immortal.” Zelda begins in a tone thats far to soft, but from the way Sabrina was looking at her now, she feared anything else would just make things worse.</p><p> </p><p>She moves her hand from Sabrina’s shoulder down so she can take it in her own. Their entwined fingers hang loosely between them as she goes on. “But I need you to trust me when I tell you that it won’t be for a very long time. And when that time comes we will both be ready.” </p><p> </p><p>Sabrina looks doubtful. “I know I’ve been over reacting lately.” She admits, “I guess I just...” she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, before opening her eyes again. “Seeing you like that made me realise that I take you for granted sometimes, and well, I keep thinking back to when I shouted at you and told you that you weren’t my mother because, well, really  you are the best mother I could of ever asked for.” </p><p> </p><p>Zelda had heard Sabrina tell her this  while she was in stuck in limbo, but having her say it directly to her was like nothing she’d ever experienced. She has to fight back the tears as she replies, “and you are the most wonderful daughter, Sabrina. I can’t tell you how proud you make me.” </p><p> </p><p>That does it for both of them and they stop holding hands just to hug each other. “I love you Aunt Zee.” Sabrina whispers into her shoulder and Zelda squeezes her tightly.</p><p>“And I love you, more than you will ever know.”</p><p> </p><p>•</p><p> </p><p>“There you both are!” Hilda smiles as Zelda and Sabrina walk in through the front door. “I was worried I’d have to send out a search party.”</p><p> </p><p>“For the love of Hecate, Hilda. There is no need to be so dramatic. We were scarcely gone an hour.” Zelda berates her as she helps Sabrina remove  her coat, then places it on a hook near the door.</p><p> </p><p>Hilda shares and eye roll with Sabrina while Zelda’s back is turned. “Well you’re back now and just in time for supper.” She says brightly and links her arm with Sabrina’s. “I’ve made everyone’s favourites tonight so, fish and chips for me, meatballs for Ambrose and pizza for you, love.” Hilda lists as they walk towards the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Zelda coughs behind them and Hilda grins as she glances over her shoulder. “Yes,  Zelda I’ve made your favourite as well, steak and sweet potatoes.”</p><p> </p><p>Zelda makes a non commital noise but as soon as Hilda’s back is turned she smiles excitedly and follows her family into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“As long as you don’t expect me to wash the dishes.” She says. “I’m utterly famished.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aunt Zee you never do the dishes anyway,” Sabrina back chats and Zelda gives her a stern look. But then smiles ones her back is turned again. They all head to the kitchen where Ambrose is already sat at the table.</p><p> </p><p> Zelda and Sabrina take their usual seats, while Hilda gets about to serving their meals. "Oh and Zelds, Ambrose was telling me all about Mambo Marie. She sounds lovely." She says as she potters around them.</p><p> </p><p>Zelda clears her throat, then takes a sip out of the glass of wine in front of her "and why is that relevant to me?"</p><p> </p><p>Ambrose smirks then winks over the table at Sabrina, then he innocently pipes up with, "well she's your girlfriend isn't she, Auntie?"</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina has a goofy grin on her face when Zelda practically chokes on her wine, then goes off on a rant about how uncouth it was to discuss peoples private affairs at the dinner table.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>